


Separate

by Little_Queenie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queenie/pseuds/Little_Queenie
Summary: — Не отталкивайте меня, пожалуйста.Внутри Тони что-то с громким треском ломается.— Не буду.





	Separate

Тони виноват.

Тони знает, что заслуживает наказания. Однако никто не сможет наказать его сильнее, чем он сам.

Ему не следовало втягивать парнишку в разборки среди Мстителей. Подарил бы ему костюм, солгал бы про «вклад старшего поколения в будущего великого супергероя», дал бы пару советов и продолжил втихаря следить за мальчишкой, незримо оберегая его от крупных неприятностей.

Однако теперь уже поздно. Питер с поражающим упорством добивался своего, не обращая внимания на травмы и ссоры, пропуская мимо ушей возмущения Старка — и Тони в какой-то момент сдался, начал брать его на не особо сложные миссии, каждый раз обещая себе в случае глобальной угрозы оставить Питера где угодно подальше от эпицентра. Если будет нужно, вырубит и закроет в каком-нибудь бункере, лишь бы пацан был в безопасности. Потому что его необходимо защищать. Потому что Тони за него в ответе.

Питер не думал об опасности. Питер был доволен — он заслужил доверие Старка, он был благодарен ему за шанс набираться опыта и в каждом деле выкладывался на всю катушку, лишь бы увидеть одобрительную улыбку и услышать тихое «умница, малыш».

_Тони работает над усилением некоторых систем костюма Человека-Паука, когда Питер неслышно заходит в мастерскую. Он неловко переступает на месте, после чего приближается к Старку и задумчиво закусив губу, с интересом смотрит на голограммы._

_— Очередной апгрейд? — уточняет Питер._

_— Да, — кивает Тони, удовлетворенно глядя на схемы. — Все лучшее для тебя, ребенок._

_— Я люблю вас, — просто говорит Питер и поднимает на мужчину взгляд. Его глаза блестят, а щеки чуть покрасневшие. Он смотрит уверенно, одним видом давая понять: «мне плевать, что вы мне скажете, я от своих слов не откажусь»._

_Тони давится воздухом._

_— Ты мне тоже нравишься, недаром я тебя выбрал, — улыбается он, пытаясь свести все в шутку. — И если что, хватило бы простого «спасибо»._

_— Вы не поняли, — Питер делает шаг вперед._

_Тони понял, он ведь не наивный ребенок. У Паркера все эмоции на лице написаны, Старк давно догадался об истинном отношении к себе, только разговор не заводил. Он выхлестал литры алкоголя, проводя вечера за раздумыванием над этой темой. Отшить боялся, и подпустить ближе — тоже, предпочитая держать на нейтральной дистанции._

_— Я люблю вас, — повторяет Питер, делая еще один шаг вперед._

_Они стоят практически вплотную друг к другу. Тони осторожно обнимает мальчишку за плечи, наплевав на вопли собственной совести, здравого смысла и заранее очерченные собой же границы, и тянет к себе, мгновенно оказываясь стиснутым его руками; позволяет себе коснуться губами виска Питера, и шумно вздыхает, утыкаясь подбородком в его макушку._

_— Это неправильно, Питер, — шепчет он, и руки, обхватившие его за пояс, сжимаются сильнее._

_Все, что они сейчас делают — неправильно. Надо остановиться, пока не стало поздно. Пока они не зашли слишком далеко._

_— Плевал я, — приглушенно отвечает Питер. — Не надо мне сейчас лекции читать, ладно? Я знаю, что вы старше меня на тучу лет, что я несовершеннолетний, что это может повлиять на вашу репутацию и все остальное тоже знаю. Но я без вас не могу. И не хочу._

_Он поднимает голову и долго смотрит Тони в глаза._

_— Не отталкивайте меня, пожалуйста._

_Внутри Тони что-то с громким треском ломается._

_— Не буду, — обещает он и вновь притягивает его в объятья._

Тони не успевает среагировать и мысленно прощается с жизнью, глядя на летящую в его сторону груду металла, как вдруг перед глазами мелькает красно-синий костюм.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк! — приветствует его Питер, спасая от риска быть расплющенным. Броня была бы в таком случае бессильна.

«Надо убрать его отсюда» — думает Старк, но сделать ничего не успевает — Питер уже на корабле Таноса, стремительно поднимающемся в небо.

Тони дает команду Пятнице и взлетает следом, не обращая внимания на то, что руки адски трясутся и дышать стало тяжело; страх за парнишку абсолютно выбил все мысли из разума Тони, и в приоритете — не мир спасать, а Питера.

Питер умереть не должен. Не может.

Пацан рассыпается в благодарностях за новый костюм, а Тони лишь печально смотрит на него — отправлять его домой уже поздно, они на черт знает какой высоте и Питер и сам никуда не уйдет, даже если бы была возможность. Упрямый, отчаянный, готовый пойти на что угодно, лишь бы спасти близких и весь мир в целом.

И даже в разгаре битвы Тони успевает следить за Питером, в случае чего готовый подстраховать. Костюм наворочен больше, чем у самого Старка, в нем есть все необходимое и не очень — просто на всякий случай, но Тони не может оставить парнишку без присмотра.

Перерыв наступает резко. Им остается только раны зализывать, что они и пытаются делать. Тони латает собственную рану, буквально кожей ощущая, что дальше будет хуже и облегчения команде супергероев не видать. И к собственному ужасу, не ошибается.

Первой умирает Мантис. Она тоже понимает, что что-то не так, и произносит это вслух, а потом просто рассыпается в пепел. Тони растерянно смотрит на исчезающего вслед за ней Дракса, на обреченно выдохнувшего Квилла.

— Другого пути не было, — тихо говорит Стивен и растворяется в воздухе вслед за остальными.

Тони прошибает волной ледяного ужаса, и он резко разворачивается в сторону Питера, с огромным трудом удерживаясь на ватных ногах.

— Мистер Старк? — испуганно произносит Питер, рассматривая свои ладони. Его голос ломается. — Мне нехорошо…

Тони делает шаг навстречу и распахивает руки. Питер бросается к Старку, цепляется за него, до онемения сжимая пальцами чужие плечи. Питеру хочется верить, что Тони его убережет.

— Я не знаю, что происходит… Спасите меня! Я не хочу умирать, не хочу умирать, мистер Старк, пожалуйста! _Пожалуйста, я не хочу умирать!_  — он сбивается, с каждым словом его голос срывается все больше, а по щекам текут слезы.

Ноги больше не держат Питера и он падает, потянув Тони за собой. Старк молча и не мигая смотрит на буквально рассыпающегося в его руках мальчишку, не в силах это остановить.

— Простите меня, — шепчет Питер, и в следующее мгновение Тони смотрит в пустоту. Там, где только что лежал Питер Паркер, ничего не осталось — лишь пыль и черный пепел.

Он чувствует, как паническая атака мерзкими волнами накатывает на его тело и сознание, и зажимает ладонями рот, сдерживая крик. Слова Небулы доносятся до Тони как сквозь толщу воды, но он не придает им значения.

Не уберег. Просчитался. Никакой костюм не спас.

Тони обязан Питеру жизнью. И будь у Тони возможность, он бы отправился далеко в прошлое, не дал родителям Паркера погибнуть и сделал бы все, чтобы пацан в будущем оказался далек от супергеройского мира и никогда не надел на себя костюм Человека-Паука.

Но Тони не волшебник. Он бессилен перед этой потерей. Все, что ему осталось — лишь пепел и кровь на руках и призрачное ощущение чужих дрожащих ладоней на своих плечах.


End file.
